


Blood Brothers: Backstory

by Ashcat252



Series: Blood Brothers [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing happens between the brothers until Daniel is eighteen, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, implied racism, non-con elements, some homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: How Sean and Daniel got to where they were in my alternate ending of Blood Brothers.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Original Female Character, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: Blood Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574392
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Blood Brothers: Backstory

_Six years after the events at the border._

Sean stumbled his way home after a long night. His body screamed in protest, his inner thighs and bottom burning with each step. But the money in his pocket made it all worth it. They were going to eat another day, and they were also just a few steps closer to finally finishing their car shop.

That was what kept Sean going. And why he continued to do it. But it was over, for the night anyway. So he pushed the memory out of his head, pushed out the thought of the old man that was in him just a few hours earlier, and only kept his mind on his home. On Daniel.

It always made it easier to walk through the door that way. He’d usually come home to dinner and Daniel’s smiling face. Daniel was so proud of his cooking, and so was Sean. His empty stomach rumbled as his fingers gripped the doorknob.

It was dark inside, save for the small lamp in the living room. Sean could still smell what was last cooked in the air and it drew him into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. The first thing he saw in there was Tupperware with a sticky note on the lid that read:

_For my hermano. Enjoy._

Sean couldn’t help the smile that creeped up onto his features as he ran his fingers over it. He was really lucky to have Daniel by his side, he thought as he finally removed the lid so he heat up his leftovers.

He hadn’t even seen the figure laying on their couch until he walked through the living room, plate in hand. It was Daniel, passed out against the cushions. He was in black basketball shorts and a gray tank top. It must’ve rode up in his sleep, because his smooth, brown skin was exposed.

Sean sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head, pushing back the thought he just had about his little brother way deep, even past the pretty bad memory of the old man he’d just been with. He blamed it on being overwhelmed from that nights events. His mind wasn’t in the right state yet.

He was fully aware though that Daniel was going to wake up with a crick in his neck if he didn’t get to his own bed. That was the only reason Sean gave himself to touch Daniel, just on his shoulder to shake him.

“Come on, man. Let’s take you to bed.” Sean said and Daniel groaned in protest. It took some time but the younger brother’s eyes started to crack open. He was still so sleepy, Sean could tell. Barely able to call himself awake.

“Hmm.. carry me, Sean..” Daniel whispered, his arms out like he was ten again. Sean forced a chuckle. He usually could. Daniel was light enough, and that power made it easier. But there was no way Sean was able to lift anything right then.

“Can’t right now, enano. Just get up.”

This one sentence caused Daniel to wake up fully, eyes wide with concern as he sat up. Sean instantly regretted saying it.

“Sean..” Daniel trailed off, his voice tight with a sadness Sean didn’t like hearing. The older brother just shook his head as he helped Daniel sit up.

“I’m awake now. I’ll just.. wait while you eat.” Daniel said, looking resigned. Sean picked up his plate from the coffee table and ate while standing up, trying his best to ignore Daniel’s stare.

“Hey, Sean.. people usually eat while sitting. Not standing.” He pointed out, tone slow and careful. The older brother blinked down at him and back at the rice in his plate. Yeah, Daniel had a point. Sean was being a little obvious.

Sean took in a deep breath before finally sitting down next to Daniel even though it was a little painful. He hoped his grimace wasn’t noticeable.

They sat in silence for a little while, until Sean’s plate was empty and back on the coffee table. No one moved to go to bed or to put in a DVD. They just sat there while Daniel looked worse and worse and Sean didn’t know what to do. He was full and sore and just wanted to go to bed.

“You don’t have to do that, dude. You don’t.. I can go get a job so you don’t have to do that. I.. I hate seeing you come home like this.” Daniel admitted through a stutter. It made Sean’s whole body go rigid. He figured Daniel knew about it, but never expected the teen would be bold enough to say anything.

“And before you say anything, I know there’s nothing wrong with sex work, okay? I’m not naive. But I do know that there is something wrong with it when the person doing it _hates_ it.” Daniel was getting bolder and somehow it only proved to piss Sean off.

Sean let out a dry chuckle before pulling out the wad of cash from his pocket and plopping it down onto the table. Daniel stared at it, mouth hanging open.

“that’s more than enough for the rent, light bill and water, and even to go into the shop fund. All I had to do was let a dude fuck me, Daniel. Was he rough? Yeah. Does it hurt? Yeah. But you can’t tell me that this money, that has been keeping us going this far, isn’t worth it.”

Daniel bit at his bottom lip, hands shaking. Sean could hear glass rattle in the kitchen, but he wasn’t afraid.

“No.. no it’s not worth it.” Daniel looked up at him then, leaning in closer. It made Sean’s head spin with confusion. “I.. I can take care of you. I love you so much.. more than.. more than a brother is supposed to. But I can take care of you. Just let me.”

And then Daniel was in his space, hand on Sean’s cheek like a lover would. Not like a brother at all. Sean’s brain was telling him to push Daniel away, but his body was screaming _yes_. And if he was any weaker, he would have probably let Daniel kiss him right then and there.

Thankfully, he wasn’t. He used whatever sanity he had left and pushed Daniel off of him.

“Don’t say stuff like that, Daniel. Brothers can’t.. it’s _wrong_.” Sean looked into Daniel’s eyes then and he wished he didn’t, because tears were pooling in the corners in response to the rejection. It broke Sean’s heart, it really did, more than it should have. But it needed to be done.

“Tell me you understand.” Sean sounded almost desperate. He didn’t expect to be coming home to.. that. His mind was still reeling, and all he could really think about was how fucked up it all was.

Did Sean do something that caused that? Was something he said or did so misconstrued that it caused Daniel to.. _just, what the fuck?_ Sean needed Daniel to understand that whatever he was feeling wasn’t real. It was just his body; his dick was giving his brain all the wrong signals because of how close they were. Nothing more.

Daniel nodded solemnly before getting up and bolting to his room, leaving Sean alone with his confused little thoughts.

~*~

Sean didn’t see Daniel the next morning. He only saw him leave his room to eat, shower, and then leave all together. Sean wished he could say that it was okay, that after everything what they needed was space.

But he couldn’t, because what he needed was Daniel at his side. He wouldn’t say it out loud though, in fear that Daniel would take it the wrong way. Because Sean in no way meant it the way Daniel wanted.

Right?

He didn’t know anymore.

Sean wished he could say he didn’t stay up waiting for Daniel to get home. He wished he could say that the only reason he was laying on the couch was that he didn’t feel like making it up the stairs.

He also wished that he could say he didn’t feel some sort of jealousy when Daniel came barreling into the house with the sound of sweet girlish giggles following him.

Daniel had brought someone into their home.

_Their_ home.

Sean could hear Daniel talking in Spanish to her and he almost wish he never taught him because of how damn good he sounded while speaking it. And then there was..

_Jesus Christ_, they were kissing up against Daniel’s bedroom door, laughing and probably drunk. They didn’t realize that Sean was right there on the couch, out of sight but so close. Sean was frozen against the cushions as he listened, and he knew he shouldn’t be. He should have gotten up the moment Daniel came in, and gave him his space because Daniel was growing up and hook ups were normal.

Well.. the Diaz brothers weren’t normal. They were before everything happened in Seattle, and maybe they were finally getting into their own type of normal, but something in Sean must’ve snapped the day before. Because instead of getting up, he laid there, his hand getting dangerously close to his hardening length.

Daniel’s bedroom door opened but didn’t close back. Sean could hear clothes being taken off and breathy moans against wet mouths. His hand gripped at his own cock as Daniel spoke, “so beautiful.. _Bonita_,” whoever she was moaned in response, and then those sounds got just a little louder, and was also accompanied by the slight sound of squelching.

Daniel was.. Daniel was fingering her. _Holy shit._ Sean groaned quietly into his free hand as the other wrapped around his already leaking cock. His rational thoughts were long gone by then as he pumped his length, slow at first so he wouldn’t waste it.

He couldn’t help but feel proud when Daniel mentioned a condom and could hear the foil tearing. _Safe sex is important, enano. Always wrap it up,_ Sean remembered teaching Daniel. Even though it felt like Daniel never listened, it wasn’t true. The boy was always listening, soaking in every detail.

Sean also couldn’t help but wonder who the fuck taught him to make a person scream like _that_, he thought to himself as he gripped his length to keep himself from coming.

Daniel still hushed her though and let her know that his brother was just upstairs. He was supposed to be, anyway. She only giggled, her Spanish accent thick as she spoke in pretty okay English, “Let him hear. What do you think your brother would do if he saw you like this, hm?”

Daniel out right moaned in response, his bed hitting the wall right after what was probably a hard thrust.

“Holy fuck..” Sean whispered, pre slicking his cock as he listened even harder. Who the hell was this lady? How the-Jesus, it didn’t even matter who she was. She was just talking dirty, and Daniel was getting off on it. And so was..

So was Sean.

“This is fucked..” Sean mumbled through an exhale. He couldn’t help but listen to every single one of Daniel’s moans, his cries of pure pleasure. He wasn’t even being quiet anymore. Maybe he was.. maybe he was doing it on purpose.

That thought right there made his cock twitch so hard that Sean almost came on the spot.

“I’m close, gonna.. gonna come.” Daniel called out, and then it was her turn to quiet him down,

“So loud! Your brother is going to hear you,” and then Daniel let out a broken little noise at that and then Sean knew he was coming.

Sean had to have known because he was coming too, right into his the palm of his hand.

“_Mierda_!”She cursed, “that is.. sexy. _No pares_, I’m-“ And then she was coming. That nameless girl was coming because of Daniel’s attraction to his own brother and it was so wrong and.. and Sean’s spunk was cooling against his hand. Sean had came because of that, too.

He was no better than her.

Sean wiped himself clean on his shirt, promising himself he’d do laundry tomorrow and not think about what just happened.

After some heavy breathing there was some rustling and then the sound of heels against the hardwood.

“That was fun, but I have to go home. My mamá and papá will kill me if they catch me sneaking back in the house again.” She said through a long sigh. Daniel stuttered for a second, but eventually gave a small okay in response. He offered to walk her out, but she insisted she was fine. She knew where the door was.

She wasn’t nearly as drunk as before as her footsteps echoed through the living room and to the front door. It opened with a soft creek and then the nameless girl was gone.

The Diaz brothers were all that was left in the house. Just rooms apart, sad and covered in come. Sean could hear muffled sobbing come from Daniel’s room and that fucking hurt.

Daniel deserved to be held, to be told how amazing he was after sex. He didn’t deserve to be used like that. How dare she just fuck him and walk away?

Sean wasn’t as furious with her as he was with himself, however, he realized as he tucked his flaccid dick back into his shorts.

He guessed he finally understood what Daniel meant. It wasn’t fun seeing someone you care about being used and discarded.

A part of Sean wanted to go in there and hold Daniel. He wanted to tell him that everything was okay. The only thing that stopped him was that there was another part of Sean that knew if he were to go in there, he would lose control and show Daniel what a lover really was.

Sean couldn’t tell which part of him was stronger. Which was why he opted out for waiting for Daniel to fall asleep so he could finally sulk his way upstairs.

~*~

Months pass and things slowly started to become normal again. Daniel continued to have casual hook ups, with both boys and girls so that was interesting, but Sean didn’t catch himself masturbating to it anymore. He made that a mental boundary he would never let himself cross again, and it had been working.

It wasn’t like he was thinking about it right then, anyway. He was too busy concentrating on the dick in his mouth.

“That’s it, that’s a good little faggot,” The older man groaned. Sean was glad his eye was closed, or he would have rolled it so hard he would have been left with no eyes at all.

Plus, he was told very clearly before walking in not to piss this man off. Apparently this white guy was very important and they needed him happy. That was where Sean came in.

Sean licked and suckled the cock through the thin condom, to make sure he could feel it all even through the protective layer. Going in to this life, Sean always let it be known that every aspect of it had to be safe or he wouldn’t do it. And he was good at his job, so no one complained.

“That is _good_, holy fuck.” The man kept going, like talking like that was supposed to get Sean off. The twenty-four year old just hummed sweetly in response, keeping up with his act of being a wanton whore. He took the length in even deeper, until it reached the back of his throat and then the man gripped at his hair and mercilessly fucked his face.

Sean was used to this part. He controlled his gag reflex and let the tears fall. Men like him liked that, liked seeing tear stained cheeks as they fucked their whore‘s faces.

“I’m going to come right in that worthless little mouth.” And before Sean could protest, the fucker ripped off the condom and forced his way back into Sean’s mouth. True to his word, he came down Sean’s unwilling throat.

He coughed and spit it all out into the carpet, anger swirling into his gut. He glared up at him, and for a split second the man flinched. The glass black eye happened to do that. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone. All that was left was a smug smirk.

“Look at you. So angry like this isn’t your job, like I’m not fucking paying you to do this.” He scoffed. _The entitled bastard_, Sean thought ruefully.

“Do you even understand English?” The man laughed again, the sound like knives to Sean’s ears. “‘Suppose you do. That’s good. So that means you’ll understand this..”

He neared Sean then, and Sean knew in the back of his head that he had to stay where he was. He had to stay on his knees no matter what. So he did, and tried his best to soften his features.

“Get on that bed and spread your legs so I can fuck some well needed respect into you. Got that, _puta_?”

Sean couldn’t help but wonder what the hell happened to him. Sean used to stand up for himself. He never used to let these pieces of shit walk all over him like that. So why was he doing it right then? For some cash? It didn’t seem worth it anymore.

He stood until he was at eye level with the old man. Just as Sean was about to open his mouth to tell him off, two of the guy’s goons busted in.

“Boss, you have to see this.” One said before he could get a fist to the face. The other turned on the hotel TV and went straight for the news.

Sean put his clothes back on as the TV went on, not paying any mind until he heard the reporter say something about money being stolen by someone with no weapons. The suspect, a young man, used some type of explosive to get over thousands of dollars out of a secured vault. Reports said that the suspect blasted police officers out of the way. No one saw him leave the premises. No one even saw his face.

“Someone robbed _my_ goddamn casino?!”

Sean stood shock still has they all scrambled to leave. They left Sean behind, and honestly, Sean didn’t want to get in a car with anyone anyway. He didn’t even care that he didn’t get paid.

Instead, he just left the hotel and ran all the way home, all the way to the beach, which thankfully wasn’t far. He had to make sure Daniel was okay. Daniel wouldn’t do something so stupid, would he?

Yeah, they did something like that with Finn, way back on that pot farm. And that had ended so badly. Daniel was shot, Finn was hurt, and Sean lost his eye. And then he lost his little brother all together. There was no way Sean could go through that again.

Daniel had to know better than to go through with another fucking heist.

It seemed like a good sign when he made it home and there were no police cars surrounding the place. Always a good sign.

He rushed to the front door and barreled in, only to find Daniel sitting at the stairs. He was in all black, ski mask in hand. His face was bright red and his sweaty hair clung to his forehead.

And then there were the duffle bags. _Three_ duffle bags full of cash.

“Enano.. what did you do?” Sean asked, still trying to catch his breath from the sprint he just had. _It’s been awhile since track,_ he mindlessly thought to himself.

Daniel finally looked up at Sean. He didn’t look remorseful, or even sad. He looked stoic as he stood up on the stairs, looking way taller than Sean at that angle.

“I’m taking care of us, Sean. So you don’t have to do it all on your own anymore.” He made his way off the stairs then and stepped over the haphazardly placed bags. Sean couldn’t find it in him to actually move.

The whole situation was just so crazy.

Daniel robbed a casino. Sean was just sucking the dick of the guy who owned said casino. Daniel couldn’t have known. It wasn’t like it was planned that way. The coincidence was too much and it was simply hilarious for whatever reason.

Sean laughed out loud. A pure cackle with his head thrown back. It left Daniel frozen in his spot, confusion laced in his features. Soon enough that faded, because he started laughing too. He got even closer and he was back at the appropriate height, just a few inches shorter than Sean. He wrapped his arms around Daniel then, pulled his little brother in close and Daniel instinctively laid his head in the crook of Sean’s neck.

Daniel was still laughing, the sound like a melody to Sean’s ears. He returned Sean’s embrace tightly, like he was savoring it.

“You’re not mad..?” Daniel whispered once their laughter died down. Sean hated that the feel of Daniel’s breath against his skin caused him to shiver. Suddenly he was all too aware just how long they were touching.

Sean pulled away then and put a safe amount of distance between. Daniel didn’t seem to notice the reaction, still too worried on whether or not his brother was angry with him.

Sean sighed and placed his hands on his hips in full dad fashion. “I’m not mad, Daniel. I understand why you did it. We really can’t get caught though.. you realize that, right? We need to lay low until this all blows over.”

Daniel nodded in understanding. And then he looked up at Sean, his famous puppy dog look on his face.

“You don’t have to do it anymore.. you don’t have to sell yourself.. if you don’t want to.” Daniel looked so shy then. So unsure.

He’d really gone through all that trouble just so Sean wouldn’t have to go through the abuse he’d gone through over the years, ever again.

Sean considered it. Considered the money surrounding them. Considered how their life would be if he’d let himself stop.

“...okay, Daniel. I’ll take a break for now.”

The way his little brother’s face lit up made the decision completely worth it.

~*~

_Eight years after the events at the border._

Sean closed the garage door with a heavy breath. That day had been long and he was a mess. He was covered in motor oil but it was worth it. Though cars had never been his thing, he was good at it.

He put away the stray tools and set down the hood of the car he wasn’t finished with. All it needed was one last part and he’d install it the next day. He was just too exhausted to do anything but shower and get some food in his belly.

Sean made his way to the living room where Daniel was playing on the Playbox, not paying any mind to Sean whatsoever. It was like those awkward months they shared didn’t even exist. That should have made him relieved.

If he was being honest with himself, he was sad about it. It was ridiculous to be sad about something like that. Something so wrong, something that never should happen anyway.

Maybe Daniel realized it really was just his brain playing tricks on him. It was a momentary lapse in judgement and he was over it.

Sean wished he could say the same.

Sean wished he could say that watching Daniel grow into a man didn’t do anything to him but fill him with pride. He wished he could say that he didn’t long to hold Daniel, to kiss him soft and slow and show him what it meant to be in love.

Which was most likely Sean’s own mind playing tricks on him. Sean longed for love. He had it with Finn, he could have had it with Jacob, but he threw it all away so he could have his brother. He hadn’t experienced a caring hand since.

And maybe that crossed a wire somewhere in his brain. Maybe that was why Sean was thinking that way about his own brother. _Trauma is weird like that,_ he thought to himself as he looked over his own reflection for a bit.

He was filling out from his morning workouts, and he couldn’t deny that it felt nice being broader and stronger than he was just two years before.

When he was done admiring himself, (something he refused to feel bad about) he made his way over to the shower, making sure the water was a comfortable temperature before stepping in, and made sure his mind was clear of any bad thoughts as he washed the dirt and grime from his body.

Sean opted to think about other things, more important things like gangs starting to harass them. Ever since that heist, there’d been rumors about it being the Diaz brothers’ doing. It seemed just a little suspicious, simply because of their shop opening barely a month in a half after.

Which, okay, was probably a bad call. But it happened and there was no going back. So much for ‘_staying low_’ like Sean had put it.

Their only saving grace from the law was that asshole’s, the casino owner’s, internalized homophobia. He didn’t want to be outed, didn’t want it be brought out that he’d been robbed by his male prostitute and the prostitute’s little brother. So no cops.

That didn’t stop his goons and gangs he’d paid off from putting a hit out on the brothers. Which never worked out. Daniel always put a stop to it before anything bad happened.

That sure sucked. But they were living comfortably finally, despite all that, and it was all thanks to Daniel.

And there he was, thinking of him again.

Sean turned off the shower once it got cold and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, the smell of a home cooked meal invading his senses. His stomach rumbled with hunger as he rushed to his room to get on an old band shirt and a pair of joggers before rushing down the stairs to the source of the smell.

“That smells so good. I am _starving_-“

The words cut off in his throat as soon as he saw Daniel. He was in the middle of the kitchen, standing tall, shoulders looking broad in his suit and tie. He looked.. god, he looked so good. Too good.

“Uh... what’s the occasion?” Sean managed. He tried to keep eye contact, tried not to look at how good the jacket fit around his arms and middle. When the hell did he get a suit tailored?

“Oh, this?” He motioned towards his body, forcing Sean to look exactly where he shouldn’t. “Just something I found in my closet. Like it?” Daniel sounded just a little smug, which only slightly annoyed Sean.

When Sean only gave an eye roll, Daniel shrugged and turned away to tend to the stove. Sean couldn’t help but have his eye wonder to the curve of Daniel’s ass through the slacks. His cheeks burned brightly as he forced his eye anywhere but there.

What the hell was Daniel doing?

“You can go ahead and sit down. The table is set.” Daniel said as he stirred the beautiful mix of chicken and vegetables. Sean looked to the right, to their small round table. Their nicest plates were placed on either side, with a lit candle in the middle.

And then there was wine. Why was there wine?

Instead of asking questions Sean cautiously made his way over to the seat and immediately took a gulp of the dark red liquid. It was good wine, he had to give Daniel that much.

He watched in silence as Daniel finished up cooking and began to place the food around them. The chicken and vegetable mix was still in the skillet and placed on an oven mitt to protect the wood. On the other side were the corn and flour tortillas, as well as sour cream and shredded cheese.

“This looks amazing, enano.” Sean had to tell him that, mostly because it was true but because Daniel looked a little insecure; his cool façade from earlier slowly fading. He still had no idea what Daniel was doing, but it always made him happy to see his baby brother smile.

They sat and talked for a while. It was nice and comfortable, just like any other dinner they’d share. Maybe Daniel’s eyes were just a tad softer than usual, and maybe their feet would causally just brush against each other every so often. It didn’t mean anything.

Sean couldn’t believe how damn stupid he could be. The thought didn’t actually occur to him until Daniel reached over and took Sean’s hand in his, too caught up in whatever moment Sean didn’t realize they were having.

“...is this a _date_?” Sean asked stupidly, his eye wide as Daniel stuttered and retracted his touch. “Oh god. This is a date. We’re literally on a date right now.” Sean groaned out in his hands.

Daniel scooted his chair closer and placed his hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Hey, Sean, it’s okay.” He whispered, his thumb brushing against the fabric of Sean’s tee shirt.

“How can you sit there and say that?” Sean blinked back tears. He refused to let them fall just yet.

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.” He continued when his brother didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry for whatever I did that made you.. that made _us_ feel this way. I’m sorry I fucked you up so badly, enano.”

He finally let it all out then. His tears finally fell, and messy little sobs escaped his throat. He didn’t know why he wasn’t expecting the kiss, but it still caught him off guard. It stopped his crying though, so there was that.

His little brother was kissing him, so softly, all too gently, and Sean melted into it. He kissed back desperately, his hands cradling Daniel’s face. He could feel Daniel smile against his mouth and that only made Sean want it more.

Which was why he didn’t protest when Daniel stood up and brought Sean with him. Sean just pressed into his brother’s still smaller frame, their kiss deepening in the process.

To Sean’s surprise, Daniel was the one to pull away. “Can we go to your room?” He asked quietly, right against Sean’s lips. The older man took in a calming breath before placing his forehead against Daniel’s. He used the moment to let his hands roam over his brother’s arms and shoulders. Those morning workouts were really working for Daniel, too, Sean had to admit.

He still couldn’t believe what they were doing. There was still a part of him, no matter how small it was in that moment, that told him to put a stop to it while there was still a chance for them to be just brothers.

When his eye finally met with Daniel’s, Sean made his final decision.

This was what he wanted. What he needed.

“Yeah.” Sean stepped back so he could take Daniel’s hand in his. “Let’s go.” His voice sounded surprisingly level despite the pounding in his chest. The trek up the stairs was a blur, and so was the short trip to his room after that. Soon enough it was just two brothers, alone the older one’s space.

That at least made it a little more comfortable. He knew exactly where everything was, knew exactly where to go. That thought alone was what gave him confidence to take control of the situation.

Sean kissed Daniel lovingly at first, his hands slowly working the nicely tailored jacket off. He half expected Daniel to make a comment about Shane tossing to the floor, but was pleasantly surprised to have the kiss deepened instead.

Sean worked at his tie next. He was good at getting people undressed in the most efficient way possible, but he wanted Daniel to know he was nothing like those men. Sean’s fingers worked carefully until finally the tie was loose and sliding from under the collar.

Daniel was starting to get impatient, something Sean could tell by his soft whining. Sean couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got you.” Sean whispered as he kissed the corner of Daniel’s mouth and jaw. By the time Sean was on the last button, Daniel had a pretty mark on the side of his neck.

“S-Sean.. please..” Daniel begged, his hips grinding against the older man’s thigh. It’d been so long since Sean had seen anything so hot. Nothing would ever compare to the flush on Daniel’s face. And he had a feeling it was only going to get better.

The shirt was finally off. Sean let his hands roam over Daniel’s hairless chest. He couldn’t help but wonder if Daniel liked to shave, because Sean had chest hair since he was fifteen. He wasn’t complaining though. He liked the smooth feeling against his fingertips. He also liked the feel of Daniel’s muscles, trailing over them each with a gentle touch until he finally reached his belt.

“You’re so beautiful, Daniel.” Sean cooed once the belt was gone and the slacks were unbuttoned and unzipped. “So perfect.” He muttered into Daniel’s neck. His brother shivered at that, and moved quickly to help get out of his own pants.

Sean was suddenly fully aware that he was wearing way too many clothes for his liking. He set Daniel on the edge of his bed and backed off so he could strip.

He knew exactly how to move, to get his muscles to flex just the right way while taking off his shirt. “S-Sean.. I.. I want to touch you.” Daniel stammered, his cock twitching visibly through his boxers. Sean could barely register how that shouldn’t be hot, because he was too busy thinking having it in his mouth.

“Soon, baby.” Sean was finally taking off his joggers. He was surprised to find how natural the pet name sounded, almost just as comfortable as enano. Daniel seemed to like it too as he reached to grip Sean’s hips.

“Please.” Daniel begged. Sean couldn’t resist it, the look in those deep brown eyes. He pressed on, until he was standing between his brother’s open legs. Daniel used the opportunity to kiss Sean’s stomach, right down the happy trail leading to his briefs.

“Wanted this,” The younger man panted into Sean’s skin, making him shiver, “for so long. Wanted to feel you, Sean. Just like this.” His hands were so soft, so smooth against Sean’s chest.

“You’re so amazing. The best big brother I could ever ask for.” Sean let out a light sob at those words. “Always took such good care of me. Now I.. now I get to take care of you.” In came out in a mere whisper, Sean barely caught it. What followed after though was more pressing anyway.

Daniel pulled down Sean’s underwear and had his hand wrapped around his brother’s hard length in one swift motion. Sean hissed at the sudden contact, his body already on a hair trigger as it was.

It’d been a long time since he’d been with anyone that way. He had barely gotten the urge to masturbate without feeling gross. All he’d been through had finally taken its toll. He honestly thought he’d never feel turned on again.

He’d never been more happy to be wrong.

“Daniel. Fuck.” Sean gasped. Daniel looked way too good like that, with his face just inches away from Sean’s cock.

“You’re bigger than me.” Daniel huffed out in an almost brotherly fashion. Sean couldn’t help but laugh as his fingers ran through Daniel’s hair.

“Not by much, enano.” Sean soothed and Daniel’s face softened.

“It’s okay.. I kinda like it that way.” Daniel admitted before laying a soft kiss against the head. Sean tried his best to stay perfectly still as Daniel kissed down the shaft just to follow back up the the head with his tongue.

Sean bit his lip, his grip unconsciously tighter in his brother’s hair. He must have took it as a hint to hurry it up because he was finally taking it into his warm, wet mouth.

“God, baby. Look at you.” Sean rasped as Daniel’s mouth stretched around the thick cock head. He didn’t stop until he reached the middle, that seemed like all he could really take right then and Sean was more than okay with that.

What was right and wrong blurred out of his mind as Daniel bobbed his head. His technique was sloppy and wet, with little to no control whatsoever. It seemed like that was where he was least experienced, but all that did was make it way hotter.

Daniel looked up at Sean then, his eyes dark and lust blown, drool dripping down his chin.

“Oh fuck. Daniel, I’m not going to last. I’m going to-“ and before he could even finish that sentence, Daniel pulled off of his cock. Sean heaved out a heavy breath and had to use his brother’s shoulder for leverage.

“Sorry, Sean. I don’t want it to be over yet.” Daniel admitted as he scooted all the way up the bed, carrying his brother with him.

“I want you to fuck me. Want you to.. want you to come inside me.” It came out as pure whine as he pulled his boxers off and threw him to the floor.

Sean looked over his fully naked form before kissing Daniel hard on the mouth, his grip still tight on his shoulder. He made sure to grind against Daniel’s leaking cock, not enough friction to actually do anything more than tease. Which was what Daniel deserved.

“Such a fucking tease, Daniel.” Sean growled against his brother’s wet lips. Daniel full on moaned as he bucked his hips up against Sean’s. He seemed to like Sean reprimanding him. Interesting. He was definitely going to put a pin in that for later use.

This was their first time, though. He couldn’t let himself get carried away yet.

“I understand though. You don’t want to wait. I get it.” Sean conceded through a sigh. He went over to his nightstand and grabbed his unopened bottle of lube and a condom.

“Hey, Sean.. I know safety is important. But can we please.. not use that? I-I want to feel you without-..without anything in between us.”

Sean paused. He had never _not_ used a condom. But as he looked over Daniel’s naked and spread out form, he couldn’t help but agree with his brother’s sentiment.

Daniel smiled fondly up at him when Sean put the condom away. “Thank you.” Daniel whispered before pulling Sean into a kiss. Sean melted into it and pressed their bodies together. Daniel wrapped his legs around Sean’s waist and rutted up until their cocks brushed against each other. The friction made them both let out a sharp breath.

“Sean, p-please.” Daniel panted. Sean nodded and lifted himself up so he could open the lube. Daniel whined and writhed beneath him and Sean could tell he was trying not to touch himself. He didn’t want to come just yet. Sean could relate.

Daniel took the first two fingers easily. It was evident that he was used to the stretch of his own fingers and possibly someone else’s, but Sean didn’t want to think about him with anyone else.

Daniel was _his_. He reached this conclusion as soon as he found the younger man’s prostate. Daniel yelled out Sean’s name and gripped his brother’s shoulder.

“You okay, enano?” Sean asked, almost teasingly. He was also genuinely curious. Daniel dropped his hand and sucked in a deep breath.

“It’s.. a lot. Not what you’re doing, that’s-thats great. I just.. I planned the date out, n-not exactly knowing what would come out of it. I’m just.. _fuck_-.. can’t believe this is real.”

Sean smiled down at him, his chest filling with warmth at the sight of Daniel’s open and vulnerable expression.

“It’s real, Daniel. This, what we have, it’s everything.” Sean gently added a third digit as he spoke, but Daniel was too engrossed in Sean’s voice to even have a reaction.

“I tried not to notice it, tried my best to ignore it, but I can’t do it anymore.” Sean could feel a rush of emotion take over him and he tried his best to blink it away. “You’re mine, Daniel. I love you. So much.”

Daniel pulled him in then and kissed him hard, bucking into his fingers in the process. There were tears, and Sean wasn’t entirely sure they were just his.

“I love you, too, Sean. So fucking much.” Daniel let out in a small sob. “Please, I can’t-I can’t wait anymore. Need you in me, Sean please-“ His begging cut off with a whine when Sean retracted his fingers, but his scrunched up features soon turned into one of understanding as he watched Sean slick up his cock.

Sean spread Daniel’s legs and pressed the head of his length against the beautifully stretched entrance, but before he could even let himself press on, he had to shut his eyes and take in a long, sobering breath.

There really was no going back after this. Not that he wanted to by that point, mind you, it was still just.. it didn’t really matter anymore, did it? Right and wrong, moral and immoral, all that was just subjective. All he really knew was that being with Daniel made him happier than he’d been in a long time. And that was all he could really ask for.

He opened his eyes and finally pushed his way in, “Sean,” Daniel gasped, his legs automatically wrapping themselves around his brother’s waist so he could pull him in even deeper.

Sean stayed still, letting Daniel adjust to his size. He let his fingers run along Daniel’s muscled torso, up to his chest and around his hard nipples. Daniel shivered at the contact.

”You.. you can move now, Sean.” Daniel said after just a minute. The older man nodded and swooped down to kiss Daniel’s lips as he thrusted into him.

Daniel gasped into the kiss, his hands knotting themselves in Sean’s hair, tugging slightly as each thrust got faster, their skin slapping together obscenely.

Daniel, his sounds, the way he was muttering Sean’s name through their kisses, it had to be the hottest thing in the world.

Daniel was already clamping down around him, pulling him in; Sean was so close. He tried his best to hold off, but it was hard with the way Daniel was arching his back, the balls of his feet digging into Sean’s lower back.

“Sean, Sean, please, I need-“ Daniel grunted, and suddenly Sean could feel them being lifted. Daniel used his power to flip them over easily, without Sean slipping out. When they were finally settled, Daniel was perched up beautifully on Sean’s cock, bouncing up and down, his own length bobbing with each rock of his hips.

“Shit, enano, you look so good.” Sean ground out as his hand reached for Daniel’s cock. It was heavy on his hand, warm and wet with pre. He gave strong, even strokes, all perfectly timed with Daniel’s movements.

Daniel must’ve been using his powers, because he wasn’t getting tired, he just kept working up and down Sean’s cock, his nails digging into Sean’s chest as the head rammed against his prostate.

“Sean, it’s so good. I can’t-I’m, _fuck_!” Daniel movements ceased. He was fully seated as his back arched, spurts of white covering Sean’s stomach and chest. Sean was transfixed for a few good seconds, with just how beautiful Daniel looked as he came. But he soon got back with the program once Daniel fell against his chest.

Sean wrapped his arms around him and thrusted his hips, listening to Daniel’s pitiful little whines, “Please, Sean,” He whispered into his neck, “C-come for me, big brother.”

Somehow, that was what did it. There was no room to feel anything but euphoria as he finally released years worth of sexual tension right inside Daniel. He kissed Sean through it, wet and sloppy at first but then it turned slow and lazy as Daniel lifted from his spent length.

“Wow.” Daniel breathed as he rolled over onto his back, his smile wide. “Yeah, wow,” Sean agreed as he pulled the duvet over their naked and messy bodies. They’d shower again tomorrow. Sean was definitely too exhausted to move besides the effort it took to pull Daniel into a tight snuggle.

“What does this mean for us now, Sean?” Daniel asked after a few moments of silence. His fingers danced around Sean’s chest casually, but Sean could practically feel how nervous he was.

“It means whatever you want it to mean, enano.” Sean replied simply, “I know that I love you, and you love me. We can stay like this, if you want; make it official. Or..” He trailed off as he sat up to put his prosthetic eye in its designated spot. He learned the hard way not to sleep with it in.

Daniel was behind him in seconds, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I want to be your brother, your partner, your lover.. I want all of it, Sean.”

Sean smiled as he put on his night time eye patch. He was hoping for that answer. He turned over and gave Daniel one more long, loving kiss. The younger man smiled into it, his hand resting at the nape of Sean’s neck.

After awhile, Daniel finally managed to fall asleep, right against Sean’s shoulder. The older man could feel both the need for sleep and the need for a cigarette, but considering their no smoking in the house rule and the fact he didn’t feel like leaving Daniel’s side just yet, he decided that sleep was his best option.

And so, he placed his hand on Daniel’s where it lay right on his chest and shut his eye, and for the first time in years, he was greeted with a familiar setting.

He was in the car his dad was supposed to make for him, driving down the coast with their father in the passenger seat. Somehow, it wasn’t awkward, despite it having been tough to even think about Esteban without Sean feeling guilty.

When he was alone at night and unable to think about anyone but Daniel, the one thing that always got to him was how disappointed their father would have been.

But being in there with him, the atmosphere felt calm. Sean couldn’t shake the feeling that it was like his father was saying that even though he didn’t fully understand, he was glad his sons still had each other, and that he loved them no matter what.

He woke up that morning feeling more refreshed than he had in awhile. Daniel was still there, though he was rolled over on his tummy with his arm draped over Sean’s chest.

Sean gave a sleepy smile at the sight, happy that that part wasn’t a dream. Happy that Daniel was still right there by his side.

Right where he belonged.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a back story to my one shot: Blood Brothers, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Oh and I realized while writing this that their house is probably way smaller than I’m describing it, so basically I made up a floor plan lol. 
> 
> But despite that, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
